


Exposed

by DittyWrites



Series: Gotham Rogues Kink Series [5]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Arkham - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: BDSM, Biting, Blood, Bloodplay, Hand & Finger Kink, Knifeplay, M/M, Not as explicit as my other fics tbh, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Restraints, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 23:24:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10796928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DittyWrites/pseuds/DittyWrites
Summary: Jonathan has a suspicion that Edward has a secret kink and he intends to test his theory out.





	Exposed

**Author's Note:**

> Now, i feel like i owe this fic an explanation. This fic is almost identical to one of my Kylux fics and that is because i wrote this originally for Scriddler and then decided to edit it for the Kylux instead (because i had not posted any nsfw Scriddler works at that point and lacked confidence). However, i was going through my laptop in work last night and i found this (the original) and i thought i would post it anyway for people who might enjoy it (even though it is pretty much the exact same as the other) xx

It never really dawned on Edward to ask Jonathan where he leaned how to tie such good knots in rope but as he tested the strength of his current bonds he made a mental note to do so. His memories of how exactly he had come to be tied to a wooden chair in the suspiciously dark basement were non-existent and he would be lying if he claimed that he was not concerned by the sight before him.

Surveying the trapped man as he watched him in return, Jonathan Crane stood perfectly still as he allowed Edward to adjust to what was happening.

“Hello, Edward.” He drawled, voice perfectly even with only a hint of excitement.

“Hello, Jonathan.” Edward replied, matching his tone. He squinted slightly as something in Jonathans' hand glinted in the dim light. “Would it be foolish of me to ask what I am doing here or what you are attempting to hide in your hand? I am mildly concerned by both.”

“I am hiding nothing.” As he showed his hand, Edward could clearly see the small blade which was resting inside it. “And your concern is unfounded. In fact, I think you will find this experience quite _enjoyable_.” At the final word, Jonathans' voice deepened a little and Edward shivered involuntarily.

“I am unsure what you mean, dear. Knives have not been kind to me in the past.”

Jon smirked as he tested the sharpness of the blade on his shirt edge.

“When I accidentally slashed my hand with that scalpel in the kitchen the other morning, you could barely stand to look at it. At first I assumed that you harboured some fear of blood or perhaps scalpels.” He paused. “But the more I considered it the more I realised that I had misinterpreted your actions.”

Moving towards his bound target, Jonathan continued.

“Fear and arousal are easily confused. Increased heart rate, pupil dilation and,” he ran the knife across Edwards exposed forearms which caused small goosebumps to appear as Edwards shuddered, “shivering. Easy to mis-diagnose. Now I am just testing a theory.”

Jerking Edwards' auburn head forward, Jonathan placed a very delicate kiss on his cheek as he started to slide the knife down Edwards collar front in a very slow and deliberate manner as he begun his descent. He paused as he reached the first button and, holding deliberate eye contact with Edward, flicked the knife quickly to the side and sliced the button clean off the shirt.

As the small button fell to the ground Jonathan could see Edwards' eyes widen slightly as he took a deep, steadying breath.

Humming as he continued his task, the faint sound of the buttons as they hit the hard floor was barely audible over Edwards' heavy breathing. As each one fell, a new portion of Edwards' pale chest became visible and Jonathan could see him trembling with anticipation.

With a flourish, he slashed at the final button and, allowing it to fall, spread the shirt to the sides so that he could have a full view of Edwards' exposed chest.

Edward was not a muscular man but his various criminal outlets and engineering projects had left him wonderfully toned.

Placing his hand on Edwards chest, Jonathan dragged his nails slowly downwards, leaving behind a series of small white lines as the sharp nails left their impressions on the pale skin.

Suddenly, Jonathan withdrew his hand and disappeared. Edward took the opportunity to try and regain some of his composure.

He had kept this hidden desire a secret from Jon for a reason. As much as he legitimately trusted the man, he didn't quite trust him enough to start bringing sharp objects into the bedroom.

Particularly since Jons' sharp object of choice was a syringe.

Pulled from his thoughts, Edward groaned and he felt the arousal pool in his stomach as he felt the cold steel of the blade appear suddenly against the left side of his exposed neck. However, before he could open his mouth to question Jonathans' actions, he felt warm lips on the other side as Jonathans' hand snaked down his body again and rested on the very obvious bulge which his actions had caused.

This new combination of sensations caused his groans to increase in volume as he bucked upwards in an attempt to increase the pressure on his crotch.

Without taking his hand away from Edwards' crotch, Jon removed the knife from his neck and flicked the small blade a few inches above his exposed belly button causing an instant line of red to appear.

The wound itself was only a few inches long and relatively superficial but the small line did nothing for a few seconds before a few tiny droplets of blood started to fall.

Watching the small drops with rapt attention as they slid down towards his own hand, Jonathan allowed a few of them to collect on his teasing hand before he pulled it away.

Pouting at the loss of contact, Edward shifted around as he tried to encourage Jonathan to touch him again. He watched with lidded eyes as Jonathan moved from his back to stand directly in front of him.

Holding eye contact, Edward watched as Jonathan brought the hand which was now stained with Edwards' own blood up to his own mouth and licked away the tiny droplets of blood which had stained it.

“That's unsanitary.” Edward accused in a ragged whisper.

Without hesitating, Jon drew one of his long fingers across the small cut, which was no longer bleeding, and held up to Edwards' lips.

Raising an eyebrow, Edward accepted the finger into his mouth as he nipped at the soft pad with the edge of his teeth, causing Jonathan to gasp quietly.

Pleased that his theory about Edward and knives had been proven true, Jonathan dropped himself down on Edwards' lap harshly, enjoying the joint moan of pleasure and pain which the action produced. Placing a rough kiss on Edwards' blood tinted lips, he dragged himself away a few moments later so that he could tilt his head and view behind the small chair which Edward has been neatly tied to.

Feeling Edward buckling beneath him as he tried to increase the friction in their new position, Jonathan roughly sunk his teeth into the smooth flesh of Edwards' neck as he used the small knife to sever the rope which was restricting Edwards' movements.

Once complete, he threw the knife away into the nearby darkness as he felt Edward push forward in an attempt to knock them both to the hard ground. His smirk widened as Edward clawed at his shirt in a frenzied arousal as they both rolled around on the cold stone floor.

He really did love being proven correct about his theories.

 


End file.
